Time And Space Manipulation
Time and space manipulation is the ability to manipulate time and space: teleporting, slowing or freezing time, reversing time around specific objects, and even time travelling. Characters *Hiro Nakamura has this ability naturally. *Arnold also had this ability naturally. *Megan Brown also has this ability naturally. *Pippy Gray possesses this ability naturally. *Ace also has this ability naturally. *Daniella Millbrook Jnr has this ability naturally, inherited from her father. *Dani Petrelli Snr also has this ability naturally, like her younger self. *James Herriford has this ability naturally. *Liz Jones has mimicked this ability from Megan. *Peter Petrelli has mimicked this ability in World 2, World 3, World 5, World 8 and World 11. *Gabriel Gray has gained this ability empathically in World 2 from Pippy. *Noah Gray has mimicked this ability from Pippy. *Abbie Gray has mimicked this ability from Pippy. *Gabriella Bennet has taken this ability from her mother. *Daniel Vaughan-Reist-Greene has mimicked this ability from James. *Arthur Petrelli took this ability in World 2 and World 5. *Robert Max has also mimicked the ability from Hiro. *The future version of Jessica Sky Petrelli has absorbed this ability from Hiro. *Andrew Jackson possesses this ability. *Reed "Red" Reed has mimicked this ability from Andrew. *Flynn Bennet will gain this ability empathically. *Pippy Maxxted has this ability naturally in World 3. *Matthew-John Evans has this ability naturally. *Victor Rushton has this ability. *John also possesses this ability naturally, in World 5. *Joshua Evans has gained this ability from Arnold in World 8. *A future clone of Braedon Gray has displayed this ability. *Michael Petrelli will have this ability naturally. *A woman named Maja also possessed this ability naturally. *Chou Hanae Nakamura-Gray will also possess this ability naturally. Limits 'Hiro Nakamura' Hiro has by now learned how to use his ability with skill. He can time travel and teleport accurately, stop time while sometimes keeping others unfrozen, and reverse time around specific objects. All these aspects need great focus, and can be disrupted with drugs like opium which confuse his mind. Overuse of the ability caused a brain tumour in some worlds (and in canon), but this has been healed. 'Arnold' Arnold was shown using this ability to travel backwards in time and to send others through time. It is also possible that he would teleport the Carnival whenever it relocated. He suffered a cancer, which may have been related to the ability. 'Megan Brown' Megan seemed to have good control of the teleportation aspect of her ability, teleporting to several locations at will. She didn't displayed any manipulation of time. Neither did she develop any problems stemming from the ability. 'Pippy Gray' Pippy has similar limits to Hiro. She too developed a brain tumour which was healed. 'Ace' Ace has great control over the ability, and similar limits to Hiro and Pippy and his daughter Dani. 'Daniella Millbrook Jnr' Dani can teleport and time travel accurately, and stop or slow time whenever she wants. She can also alter time around any specific object. However, she sometimes seems to struggle to realise when she should use the ability, especially when afraid. She has had the ability since she was a few months old, having been manipulated into manifesting early, and she often uses it to explore time like a tourist. She has never seemed to develop health issues from it. 'Dani Petrelli Snr' Dani has great skill with this ability, and can accurately time travel, stop time and teleport. She has possessed the ability since childhood, and has never developed any health problems from it, either. She will routinely teleport and time travel with others, and freeze time leaving select people still able to move. Her control of the ability only faltered once, after an attack upon it, though the effect of poor aim when teleporting lasted for months. She has also once mimicked a death state by slowing time within her own body, the only character to date to do this. 'James Herriford' James can teleport and stop time skillfully, and can also reverse time around objects. He has not displayed the other aspects of the ability, such as time travel. He has not developed any tumour or any health problem from the ability. Like Hiro, he's shown that the ability needs concentration and can be negated with drugs which prevent this. [[Liz Jones|'Liz Jones']] Liz has similar limits to Megan. She has repeatedly used the ability to teleport, varying between this and use of location manipulation. She has also once reversed time specifically around some bottles of make-up to prevent them from spilling. 'Peter Petrelli' Peter has similar limits to Pippy, Hiro and Dani. He didn't develop any health problems due to the ability, but this could be because of regeneration. [[Gabriel Gray|'Gabriel Gray']] Gabriel has similar limits to Pippy. He again has had no tumour, perhaps due to regeneration. 'Noah Gray' Noah has similar limits to Pippy, Hiro and Dani, but like the other regenerators cannot develop any tumour as a side effect. 'Abbie Gray' Abbie too has similar limits to Pippy, Hiro and Dani, but cannot develop any tumour. 'Gabriella Bennet ' Gabriella, like her father, has similar limits to Pippy, but again cannot develop any tumour. 'Daniel Vaughan-Reist-Greene' Daniel has similar limits to James. However, he's only used the teleportation and time travel aspects. 'Arthur Petrelli' Arthur has similar limits to Hiro and Peter. He has used the ability to time travel and to freeze time. 'Robert Max' Robert has similar limits to Hiro. He can stop time, time travel and teleport, although he struggled with controlling his time travel at first. Like Hiro, he too has displayed inability to use this ability when drugged with opium. He never developed any health problems, even after deleting regeneration. 'Jessica Sky Petrelli' Jessica only displayed the aspects of time travel and teleportation, but she would have also had the other aspects, and had similar limits to Hiro. However, like others who have regeneration or resistance, she would not develop any health problems from its use, and it would be much harder to drug her out of using it. 'Andrew Jackson' Andrew's limits are unknown. 'Reed "Red" Reed' "Reed"'s limits are also unknown, but are likely to be similar to Aaron's, though she could have more skill since she was trained. She has never displayed it. 'Flynn Bennet' Flynn is likely to develop a high level of skill with it, since his core ability would help him learn its potential, and he also will have several relatives who excel at using this ability and would likely teach him. He will also gain the ability from a person with high skill in it, his grandmother Pippy Gray. 'Pippy Maxxted' Pippy has only been shown using this ability to teleport herself and to teleport others away. However, her skill in this is described as spectacular, and she can aim incredibly accurately, and use the ability easily. 'Matthew-John Evans' Matthew's use of this ability is advanced. He can use it to teleport and time travel, as well as slowing and stopping time, and reversing time. 'Victor Rushton ' Victor is skilled with his ability, and he is able to not only travel through time and space to seconds and centimetres of accuracy, but can also slow and speed up time. He can also reverse time around a certain object and has mastered the art of freezing time around other objects or people. 'John' John has been shown using this ability to time travel and to teleport, but not to manipulate time. On every occasion, he seemed completely in control of the ability, and appeared at the exact location and time he'd been aiming for. 'Joshua Evans' Josh has similar limits to Arnold, but will never suffer any illness from the ability, due to having gained regeneration. 'A Future Clone Of Braedon Gray' The clone used this ability to travel backwards in time to the present in order to recreate Zachary Gray. 'Michael Petrelli' Michael will be able to use this ability to travel through time, bringing others with him too if they are in contact with him, and to send others through time without moving himself. He will be able to teleport to different locations in a similar manner, and will find that doing so requires less concentration than time travel. He will be able to stop time, but will find this aspect difficult. As a child he will usually end up slowing time instead when he tries to stop it. He will also be able to reverse time around specific objects, but will again struggle to do so. 'Maja' Maja was shown freezing time and teleporting in order to escape Building 26 agents. She didn't enable anyone else to move in frozen time but she did occasionally take passengers with her when time travelling. She also once took Lowri Petrelli fifteen years into the past at the woman's request. 'Chou Hanae Nakamura-Gray' Chou will have inherited this ability from both her paternal grandmother and her maternal grandfather. She will be able to do various different things using it, including time travel, freezing time, teleporting to different locations and speeding or slowing time down. She could also reverse time around certain objects, and something she will love to do will be time travel. She has several times been seen visiting the past, and she will also visit the future for entertainment. She will also love sight seeing. Similar Abilities *Teleportation is the ability to teleport solely, without affecting time *Transportation is an ability similar to teleporting, which travels instantly by creating portals in solid objects using a collision *Creation can be used to travel through time by creating a wormhole *Glowing is the augmented form of enhanced speed which can be used to time travel *Time travelling is the ability to travel in time solely *Jumping is another ability to travel instantly, which can also travel in time *Flaming is a method of travelling instantly using fire *Terrakinesis can move instantly by moving the earth *Spatial manipulation is the ability to manipulate space *Location manipulation can be used to travel through time and teleport *Chronokinesis is the ability to manipulate time only *Temporal rewind can be used to reverse time *Temporal stasis can be used to freeze an object or person in time *Time sensing is the ability to sense events and people through time *Lentation is the ability to react to things at an enhanced speed, which prevents one from being frozen in time *Temporal jumping is the ability to randomly travel through time *Plane of existence manipulation can be used to manipulate space and time on all planes of existence *Molecular manipulation can be used to freeze objects in time *Acceleration field production can be used to speed up time and thus time travel *Electroportation is the ability to teleport using electrical energy *Localised temporal sedation is the ability to slow down time around oneself *Temporal anarchy is the ability to defy the normal flow of time *Temporal sedation is the ability to slow down and stop time *Temporal acceleration is the ability to speed up time *Remote teleportation is the ability to teleport others but not oneself Category:Abilities